He is My Boyfriend
by magicianPhantom
Summary: pertama kali kubuat story yang bergenre romance tapi bagi para yaoi.-. simak ya. mind to RnR:


Title : He is My Boyfriend.

OMC : Kaito Kuroba , Shinichi Kudo

Pairing : KaiShin

Genre : School, Romance + bumbu(yaoi) /digaplook.

Dsiclimer : Aoyama Gosho (Detective Conan)

Yoooosssh... story yang ber-genre romance sudah biasa saya buat. Tapi kali ini bukan romance "Biasa". Ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu gitu /slaped. Ini cerita pertama saya yang ber-Genre Romance + bumbu. Jadi mohon masukannya bila ada yang kurang "fantastik". Yap.. langsung aja bagi para wanita pecinta yaoi simak cerita saya yang satu ini.

He is My Boyfriend

Shinichi dan Kaito tinggal bersama didaerah kyoto. Mereka menyewa flat murah sebagai tempat tinggal bersama. Alasan mereka menyewa flat bersama adalah agar biayanya murah karena ditanggung berdua. Dan karena sekolah mereka jauh dari rumah. Jadi mereka pergi mencari flat yang dekat dengan sekolah. Tentunya kedua orang tua mereka mengijinkan.

Mereka memasuki flat yang mereka sewa. Kemudian merapihkan barang bawaan yang mereka bawa. Kemudian merapihkan seisi rumah bersama-sama. Kaito dan shinichi sudah akrab sedari mereka mengikuti tes masuk SMA Ekoda. Dan sampai sekarang pun mereka juga tinggal bersama.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hari pertama masuk sekolah berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak terjadi apapun hal yang buruk diantara mereka berdua. Malahan mereka menjadi primadona dikelas mereka. Kebetulan shin dan kai sekelas. Dan para murid perempuan tergila-gila pada mereka. Tapi kai dan shin tidak begitu menanggapi para perempuan yang berusaha mendekati mereka.

"kai. Cepatlah, sudah hampir gelap nih". Panggil shin.

"ah..iya...iya tunggu sebentar". Jawab kai.

"beli apa sih? Lama sekali didalam supermarket". Tanya shin.

"maaf..maaf *sambil menunduk beberapa kali* aku hanya membeli sabun dan berbagai macam perlengkapan mandi". Jelas kai.

"haaah .. yasudah ayo kita pulang". Ajak shin

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesampainya mereka flat. Kai langsung mengganti sepatunya menjadi sandal rumah. Kai langsung masuk ke dalam dapur untuk memasak air hagat dan tentengan belanjaannya diletakkan diatas meja ruang telivisi. Ketika kai sedang sibuk didapur, shin penasaran dengan apa yang dibeli kai. Dibukalah kantong belanjaan kai. Dan shin amat terkejut saat melihat isinya. Terdapat perlengkapan mandi lengkap, sabun batangan, sabun cair, shampo, pembersih muka, lulur, alat cukur serta perlengkapan setelah mandi, misalnya handbody (bodylotion), bedak, minyak wangi, deodorant, ada juga pelembab.

Shin ternganga (reader: itu bahasa apa min) melihat semuanya._"__kai?__Kenapa__kamu?__"__._Lamunannya buyar ketika kai memanggil dirinya untuk segera kedapur.

"a...ada apa?". tanya shin, dia masih agak shock melihat apa yg ia lihat.

"bisa tolong kau naik menggunakan tangga untuk menganti bohlam? Bohlamnya mati". Pinta kai.

"oh itu, ya.. ba...baiklah". iya shin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Sampai-sampai hal yang kemarin terlupakan olehnya.

"ohayouu! sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak shin". Sapa kai.

"aah.. ohayou.. ya begitulah. bagaimana dengan mu?". Sapa balik shin dan balik bertanya.

"ya sama sepertimu. Nyenyak". Jawab kai

Shin melihat hidangan makan pagi sudah tertata rapih diatas meja. Hanya tinggal menungggu disantap oleh manusia-manusia yang kelaparan seperti dirinya.

"ayo kita makan". Ajak kai.

"i..ini kau yang buat". tanya shin.

"tentu, siapa lagi selain aku. kamu? Kamu saja baru bangun". Ucap kai.

"oh. Terimakasih kai. sepertinya ini enak". Puji shin sambil mengambil makanan pertamanya. Yaitu sandwich. "itadakimasu". Ucap shin. Dia terkesan dengan apa yang kai lakukan pagi ini.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hari minggu telah tiba. Shin dan kai tidak ada kegiatan disekolah. Jadi mereka hanya berdiam diri saja di flatnya. Saat itu shin usai menelpon ibunya di ruang telivisi. Tak lama kai datang dan duduk disebelah shin.

"bagaimana kabar ibumu". Tanya kai.

"ah.. dia baik-baik saja". Jawab shin

"oh, baguslah".

"hari ini kau tidak kemana-mana?".

"tidak. Aku ingin istirahat saja". Jawab kai.

Lalu tanpa disuruh kai mendekat dan menempelkan kepalanya dibahu shin. saat itu shin kaget akan apa yang kai lakukan. Namun shin merasakan kenyamanan. Sekejap, shin masih terdiam. Dan kai masih di pundak shin. Lebih tepatnya lagi kai tertidur dipundak shin. Karena takut membangunkan, shin juga tertidur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"hoaaaaaah". Kai menguap. Saat itu kai menegakkan kepalanya sehingga kepalanya tidak lagi dibahu shin. Kai menoleh kearah shin. Shin tertidur dengan pulas. Kai memperhatikan wajah shin, dan tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Selepas itu kai menoleh kearah jam didinding. Dilihatnya sudah pukul 07.00 . dia beranjak bangun dari sofa dan bergegas kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Sementara itu setengah jam dari bangunnya kai. shin baru terbangun. Kepalanya berat. terdengar suara didapur. Shin langsung menuju dapur. Langkahnya berat ,dan diseret. Diapatinya kai sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo segera makan:. Ajak kai.

Shin segera menuju bangku makan.

"malam ini kubuatkan omlete. Silahkan cicipi". Ucap kai.

Shin mencicipi. Shin masih belum bersuara.

"bagaimana? Enak tidak?". Tanya kai.

"ya, ini enak". Jawab shin ringan.

Senyum kai mengembang mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi shin mengagumi apa yang kaito lakukan malam ini.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"tadaima". Terdengar suara shin.

"okaeri". Kai tersenyum.

"maaf kalau rotinya tidak ada. Sepulang dari supermarket terdekat hujan deras. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke supermarket lainnya". Jelas shin.

"ah... tidak apa yang penting telur ada kan. Malam ini kita makan omlete lagi saja ya". Ucap kai.

"biar kubantu kai".

"wahh dengan senang hati". Ucap kai.

Shin membantu kai memecahkan telur-telur. Saat kai hendak mengambil telur, tangan mereka berpas-pasan. Refleks mereka saling bertatapan. _"__kenapa...kenapa__jantungku...jantungku__terasa!__" _gumam shin dalam hati. Setelah mereka saling bertatap-tatapan cukup lama. Shin meminta maaf dan segera mengambil telur tersebut. kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Ada__apa__denganku.__Kenapa__begini?__Setiap__kai...__aaah...kenapa?__"_ gumam shin dalam hati. Tak lama kai mengetuk pintu kamar shin. Shin meyuruhnya masuk.

"apa aku menganggumu?". Tanya kai

'ah..tidak'. jawab shin. Hening sejenak , kemudian shin lanjut angkat suara."kai?". panggil shin.

"emmmm?".

"a-ap-apa se-sebenarnya kamu ti-t-tidak tertarik pada wa-wanita?". Tanya shin ragu.

"hemmm. Bisa dibilang begitu". Jawab kai santai.

"lalu, kau..."

"kau takut padaku?". tanya kai.

"ah.. ti-tidak". Jawab shin. "lalu kau tertarik..". kata-kata shin dipotong oleh kai.

"olehmu... aku tertarik olehmu. Hh terdengar bodoh, tapi...".

"aku...akan mencoba nya". Tiba-tiba shin berkata seperti itu.

"apa maksudmu". Heran kai.

"ma-maksudku. A-aku akan mencobanya menjadi milik-m—mu".

Kai tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Dengan gerak cepat kai memeluk erat shin. Shin juga menerima pelukannya.

[END]

Yoooossh... selesai juga. Maaf kalau saya buat endingnya hanya seperti itu. Dan mungkin bagi pecinta berat yaoi cerita saya kurang fantastik. Mind to RnR? And jaa~


End file.
